


Courage in Our Own

by Mara



Series: Captain Marvelous' Scenic Tour of Reds [6]
Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Mahou Sentai Magiranger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvelous has a visitor. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage in Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place somewhere about halfway through the series.

Life is mostly froth and bubble;  
Two things stand like stone:—  
Kindness in another’s trouble,  
Courage in our own.  
—— Adam Lindsay Gordon, "Ye Weary Wayfarer"

 

It took a moment for Marvelous to place the figure he found lounging in the chair in his quarters, but the glint of red-streaked hair beneath the hood brought back those events shortly after they'd landed on Earth.

"You," he said. "You _tested_ us."

MagiRed chuckled and threw back his hood. "Not you. It was obvious immediately you had no problem with courage. Sense, maybe, but not courage."

Marvelous bristled. "What are you—"

"Easy, there." MagiRed stood up. "Nothing wrong with that attitude. It's pretty much mine as well." Grinning, he pulled off the robe and dropped it onto the chair he'd been sitting on. "And your Green proved there's nothing wrong with his courage when it comes to it."

"I could have told you that." Crossing his arms, Marvelous studied the other man.

"But he didn't know it. My test showed him."

"Fine." Marvelous waved a hand. "You did him a favor. What are you doing here now? More tests? I'm tired of being tested by Super Sentai."

"I bet you are." He smiled, looking like he was nostalgic. "Unfortunately, each team has their own power and their own methods, so there's nothing I can do to speed up the process."

"I'll ask again," Marvelous said, hand resting lightly on his mobirates. "What are you doing here? Got a problem with how we're using your powers?"

"Not at all. I really just came to check on how you were doing. I know the tests have only gotten more difficult after mine and believe it or not, most of us are rooting for you to win." He grinned. "Maybe we can start over. Hi, I'm Ozu Kai, the Magician of the Red." He stuck out his hand.

Eyebrows raised, Marvelous took his hand and shook it. "Hello, Ozu Kai, Magician of the Red."

The other man rolled his eyes. "Fine, I deserved that. Call me Kai, please."

"Kai. So you came to check on us."

"On you, specifically." Kai grinned at him. "If you're interested, that is."

Marvelous shrugged, unbuttoning his shirt. "I'm courageous, not dead."

Kai laughed and pounced on him.

\--end--


End file.
